1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette, and particularly to an electronic cigarette internally equipped with a universal serial bus (USB) connector.
2. Related Art
A conventional electronic cigarette includes a cigarette rod in which a control circuit unit is installed, and a universal serial bus (USB) connector is disposed on an outside portion of the cigarette rod and connected to the control circuit unit through a conductor. The conventional cigarette rod generally has an inhaling rod and a battery rod, wherein the inhaling rod and the battery rod are screwingly connected.
The conventional electronic cigarette has drawbacks as follows: first, it is inconvenient to use and slightly, because the USB connector is disposed at the outside portion of the cigarette rod; second, it is inconvenient and time consuming to disassemble the inhaling rod with the battery rod by screw thread.